slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
World Painted Blood
thumb|300px|Slayer – World Painted Blood thumb|right|300 px World Painted Blood ist das elfte Studioalbum von Slayer und das letzte mit Jeff Hanneman und Dave Lombardo. Es ist am 30. Oktober 2009 ''in Deutschland und am ''03. November bei American Recordings erschienen. *11 Tracks, 39:49 min Bei World Painted Blood haben sie sich offenbar wieder mehr Mühe gegeben, es soll mehr nach alten Slayer klingen ... Greg Fidelman und Rick Rubin haben das Album produziert. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 7 der Charts und in den USA Platz 12. : Vorgänger: Christ Illusion (2006) : Nachfolger: Repentless (2015) Tracklist von World Painted Blood World Painted Blood hat im Original 11 Tracks und dauert 39:49 min. : 01 – World Painted Blood – 5:53 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya, Hanneman) 02 – Unit 731 – 2:39 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman) 03 – Snuff – 3:42 – (Musik: Kerry King / Text: King) 04 – Beauty Through Order – 4:36 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 05 – Hate Worldwide – 2:55 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 06 – Public Display of Dismemberment – 2:34 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 07 – Human Strain – 3:09 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 08 – Americon – 3:22 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 09 – Psychopathy Red – 2:26 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman) 10 – Playing with Dolls – 4:13 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) 11 – Not of This God – 4:20 – (Musik: King / Text: King) Bonustrack der Special Edition: : 12 – Atrocity Vendor – 2:53 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya, King) Entstehungsgeschichte Christ Illusion von 2006 war ... Im Oktober 2008 wurde ein Teil der Titel aufgenommen. Dann erstmal Pause, Weihnachten und so. Zwischen Januar und März 2009 wurde der Rest aufgenommen ... Greg Fidelman, Rick Rubin als Produzenten ... Die Stücke wurden diesmal hauptsächlich zusammen im Studio geschrieben und nicht von Jeff und Kerry jeweils allein zu hause. Christ Illusion stammte hauptsächlich von Kerry. Live und Versionen ... World Painted Blood ... *World Painted Blood – Live 2010, mit Jeff Reviews ... Rock Hard Nr. 270 – 00 / 2009 – Frank Albrecht gibt 8,0 / 10: "Da ist sie also, die neue '''Slayer'. Und sie klingt wie... na ja, wie Slayer halt. Und das ist gut so. Etwaige Anbiederungen an aktuelle Trends sind längst passé. Slayer wissen wieder, dass sie so was wirklich nicht nötig haben. Aber der Reihe nach: Der Opener und Titeltrack ist gleich mal was zum Niederknien und dürfte fortan in keiner Slayer-Live-Setlist mehr fehlen. Weiter geht´s mit ´Unit 731´, einer kompromisslosen Knüppel-Orgie. Alter, was zieht denn der Lombardo hier ab? Da klappt die Kinnlade nach unten! Auch beim folgenden ´Snuff´ kann die lebende Schlagzeug-Legende demonstrieren, woher ihr exzellenter Ruf rührt. Ein guter Mix aus Midtempo und Vollgas. ´Beauty Through Order´ kommt hingegen sehr düster und schleppend daher, geht aber nach zwei Minuten zur totalen Raserei über, bevor das Tempo wieder gedrosselt wird, man zu Stakkato-Riffs wechselt und die prägnanten Slayer-Harmonien einsetzen. Es folgt mit ´Hate Worldwide´ und ´Public Display Of Dismemberment´ zweimal Gebolze der gutklassigen, aber nicht herausragenden Art, bevor mit dem sperrigen ´Human Strain´ der erste und einzige Tiefpunkt des Albums kommt.'' Von nun an nimmt die Scheibe aber wieder mächtig Fahrt auf, beginnend mit dem rifflastigen Midtempo-Ohrwurm ´Americon´, bei dem ich irgendwie an Pro-Pain denken muss. Ein dezenter Hardcore-Anstrich ist nicht zu verleugnen! ´Psychopathy Red´ kennen viele Fans sicher schon aus dem Internet. '''Slayer' durch und durch, typischer geht´s nicht. Das nächste Highlight heißt ´Playing With Dolls´ und ist eine völlig kranke Nummer mit reichlich Headbanger-kompatiblem Midtempo und wahnsinnigen Araya-Vocals. Und als krönender Abschluss folgt mit ´Not Of This God´ nochmals eine Highspeed-Walze.'' Daraus resultiert ein sehr starkes '''Slayer'-Album mit wenigen Schönheitsfehlern, das von der Atmosphäre her irgendwie an „South Of Heaven“ erinnert und ganz sicher auf viel Gegenliebe bei den Legionen von Slayer-Fans stoßen wird."'' Metal Hammer 09? / 2009 – ein Marc Halupczok gibt 6 / 7: "Freue dich, '''Slayer'-Fan! Denn dieses Jahr fällt Weihnachten auf den 30. Oktober. Und der Kollege mit der blutroten Kutte trägt heuer eine Sense über der Schulter. Okay, das Gefasel der Band im Vorfeld, es würde wieder ein echtes Old School-Album geben, verbuchen wir mal unter Werbegetrommel. Denn World Painted Blood klingt zu keiner Minute, als hätte es in den Achtzigern seinen Weg aus dem Studio gefunden. Dafür ist der Sound von Produzent Greg Fidelman zu wuchtig, und auch mancher Riff (zum Beispiel im Titel-Song) passt einfach nicht in diese Zeit.'' Aber '''Slayer' haben eine Scheibe aus dem Boden gestampft, die deutlich an die goldene Dekade angelehnt ist, ohne dabei staubig zu klingen. Und das ist eine wesentlich größere Leistung, als sich einfach nur plump selbst zu kopieren. Zuerst fällt auf, dass endlich mal wieder ein paar gute, wichtige Trademarks herauszuhören sind: Da wäre zum Beispiel Dave Lombardos unglaubliches Getrümmer, das plötzlich wieder viel besser zur Geltung kommt und selbst einer so kurzen wie an sich stumpfen Nummer namens ‘Public Display Of Dismemberment’ etwas Göttliches verleiht.'' Zudem wirkt Arayas Stimme deutlich wütender als auf den letzten Alben. Dazu schütteln sich Hanneman/King neben ihren wirren Soli diverse Killerideen aus dem Ärmel (man höre nur mal den Beginn von ‘Unit 731’) und bauen auch lieb gewonnene Tonfolgen der Marke ‘South Of Heaven’ oder ‘Raining Blood’ (hier bei ‘Beauty Through Order’) ein. ... usw." Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album